Tú y yo somos iguales
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Ephraim, harto de las quejas de su hermana, decide que deben de cambiar lugares para que ella entienda lo que es estar en sus zapatos. Eirika acepta, creyendo que así él entenderá cómo ella se siente al respecto. Pero ambos descubrirán que su plan no es perfecto,en especial cuando deben visitar Frelia como primera prueba. Capítulo dos: El duelo de Ephraim.
1. Chapter 1

**Holi-Hola~**

**Siempre he escrito fanfics de anime o dibujos animados,so,estoy probando algo nuevo C': .**

**Es mi primera vez escribiendo fanfics de videojuegos,más aún,mi primer fanfic de Fire Emblem (Magnifico juego,btw (?))**

**Bien,ojalá les guste y no sea demasiado aburrido ~ .**

* * *

Eirika y Ephraim, el duo de Renais. Después de la guerra se dedicaron a reconstruir su patria en honor a su padre y a todos los habitantes del reino. Ephraim había asumido como el rey oficialmente y su hermana siempre estaba ahí para apoyarle en toda decisión difícil.

—¡Hermano,eres un tonto!.

_Entonces... _

—¡Eirika, vuelve aquí!

_¿Por qué... _

—¡Ni soñarlo!

_...estarían discutiendo? _

—Eirika,no me busques porque me vas a encontrar. —Respondió el de cabellos azules con una mirada severa.

Así,toda la escena se paralizó. La sala del trono real estaba en completo silencio y solo se podía sentir la atmósfera pesada del ambiente gracias a ambos hermanos que, con solo una mirada constante, decían todo. Los caballeros de la corte estaban completamente atónitos ante el atrevimiento de su Princesa y totalmente confundidos al no ver reacción por parte del Rey de Renais.

—Caballeros,por favor, discúlpenos. —Dijo Ephraim a la vez que tomaba a su hermana de un brazo y se la llevaba de la habitación.

* * *

—¡Suéltame!.

Eirika no recibió respuesta alguna,solo se mantenían caminando por los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a una de las torres que se ocupaba como la biblioteca privada de ambos. El silencio era total,ahora la joven estaba libre del agarre,más no del enojo de su hermano.

—¿Qué era lo que te proponías colocándote como una histérica?, ¿Es así el comportamiento de una dama?.

—No. —Fue lo único que musitó la muchacha.

Un respiro profundo soltó él al ver la cara de su melliza, esos ojos heridos que no querían mirarle a los suyos,serios. Solamente pudo acercársele y acariciar sus cabellos con delicadeza.

—No puedes hacer nuestras discusiones públicas,recuerda que ya no somos unos niños.

—Lo sé,pero,aún así...

—¿Qué?.

—No puedes ignorar las peticiones de tu pueblo. Hace meses que las personas están abogando por todo lo que fue destruido en la guerra y tú no les haces caso.

—No es que los ignore,simplemente no tengo tiempo para tratar caso por caso de los cientos de personas. Ya llevamos reconstruido más de la mitad de nuestro país, los bandidos que corrían por las calles fueron echados, ¿Qué más quieres que yo haga?.

—Que seas un rey justo y les escuches como es debido. Haces lo mejor que puedes pero no es suficiente,hermano.

—¿Con que eso crees?. —Respondió con el ceño fruncido el joven— Pues que sea como tú desees. —Acto seguido,le quitó la tiara a su hermana y se retiró su corona real,cambiando de lugares ambos objetos.

—Ephraim...¿Qué significa esto?.

—Que si tú crees que puedes hacerlo mejor,adelante. Cambiaremos de lugares hasta que entiendas mi postura.

—¡E-esto es una locura!. Todo el mundo se percatará de esto y nos meteremos en un sin fin de problemas.

—Oh,no,claro que no. Eres tan delgada que nadie notará que eres una chica y,en mi caso,estoy salvado porque nadie notará que no tengo pechos.

—¡Ephraim!.

El susodicho solo pudo atinar a reír abiertamente. Acercó a una molesta Eirika al gran espejo que estaba en una esquina del cuarto.

—Confía en mi, soy tu hermano y los hermanos deben proteger a sus hermanas.

—Tú y yo somos iguales. —Comenzó Eirika— ¿Crees que esto funcione?.

—Sin duda. Hoy en la noche nos reuniremos aquí, recuerda traer tijeras.

La última frase hizo correr escalofríos en la princesa de Renais.

* * *

Esa noche ambos se escabulleron hasta la torre al este del castillo. Ephraim llegó primero y se encargó de prender velas en ese cuarto, Eirika llegó después con todos los materiales que ocuparían.

—Estás pálida...¿Tienes miedo?.

—No, en absoluto.

—Bien. Entonces, comencemos.

La fémina se sentó en frente de un espejo viendo con temor la figura de su hermano detrás suyo, moviendo las tijeras con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡No lo disfrutes!.

—¡Shh!, nos van a oír. Ahora, agacha la mirada.

Eirika no podía ver nada más que sus cabellos azules caer al suelo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo sentir como la tijera se alejaba y Ephraim la tomaba del mentón para que se enderezara. No podía creerlo, había quedado igual a su mellizo.

—E-es increíble...

—Lo sé, Soy muy hábil con las tijeras,¿verdad?. Ahora, ayúdame a colocarme esta peluca.

La aludida asintió, cediéndole su asiento al mayor. Con facilidad logró calzar el falso peinado, estaba sorprendida del parecido entre ambos.

—¡Wow!, ¿No me veo hermosa?.

La muchacha solo atinó a reír con alegría—Por supuesto, princesa.

—Bien, solo faltan nuestras ropas. Las damas primero.

—Yo debería de decirlo, ¿no crees?.

Ambos se desvistieron (Ephraim dándole la espalda a su hermana,claro está) he intercambiaron ropajes. Contaron hasta tres para darse la vuelta y ambos solo pudieron pegar un leve chillido. El parecido era aterrador.

—Dios,esto está realmente mal... .

—Dímelo a mi, ¡¿No podrías usar una falda más corta?!.

—¿Qué hay de tu capa estúpidamente grande?.

—Okay,no más discusiones.

Ambos suspiraron y se sentaron uno frente a otro. Tenían tantas dudas sobre cómo comportarse para calzar en el personaje,sin embargo,sentían como si ya supieran aquello desde siempre. Sin previo aviso, Eirika colocó una mano en la mejilla de su hermano y éste imitó la acción involuntariamente. Era un traspaso de apoyo,un "No estás solo".

—Mañana será un día agotador, ¿Estás preparada? .

—Sí, lo estoy. Empezamos temprano con una visita a Frelia, tienes que estar con Tana.

—Y tú con Innes. Solo...ten cuidado, sus desafíos no son fáciles.

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, hermano. —Imploró Eirika, con esos ojos a los que Ephraim no se podía negar.

—...Lo prometo.

Ambos se abrazaron con nostalgia,era su primer abrazo desde la coronación de Ephraim.

* * *

**Bien,lo dejo hasta ahí para no agobiar con tantos párrafos (?). **

**El próximo capítulo será en Frelia y las aventuras de estos dos junto a Innes y Tana,les prometo humor as hell,como es mi especialidad C: . **

**Dejen review si se acuerdan(?), I dunno,es para saber cuántos leen este fic ya que en Fire emblem no veo que haya mucha popularidad ;u; . **


	2. El duelo de Ephraim

**dsafas AY,QUE SON LINDOS C': . Me emocioné por los reviews que recibí, nunca pensé que obtendría tantos en este fandom inexistente(?) . Whatever, ahora les traigo continuación para esta historia como les prometí. **

**Espero lo disfruten ~ **

* * *

Ya habían pasado ocho horas desde que los gemelos de Renais decidieron cambiar sus lugares,ahora,estaban dentro del carruaje que los llevaría a Frelia para la acostumbrada visita a los hijos del Rey,de los cuales se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

—¿Crees que se den cuenta?,es decir, Innes es bastante perspicaz al igual que Tana. —Comentó Eirika, acomodándose la gran corona que la catalogaba como "Rey".

—No,en verdad no lo creo. Nadie del castillo se ha dado cuenta y son los que más nos ven a diario.

—¿Ah,sí?. ¿Qué hay de Seth?. —Preguntó la auténtica fémina, alzando una ceja y ocultando una mirada burlona.

—No me lo recuerdes... .

_**/Flash back/** _

_—¡Señorita Eirika!,¿Se hizo daño?. —Preguntó el pelirrojo general,sujetando en sus brazos a "Eirika". _

_—No,Seth, solo me tropecé. Gracias por ayudarme. —"Estúpidos tacones,¡¿Cómo las mujeres pueden caminar con eso?!", pensó un molesto Ephraim. _

_—Es agradable oír que esté bien, aunque suena un poco enferma de la garganta, princesa. ¿Está segura de que podrá ir con su hermano al castillo de Frelia? _

_A Ephraim le dio un escalofrío en la espalda. Enseguida asintió con la cabeza e intentó zafarse de los brazos de Seth; Así,el mayor soltó al de cabellos azules y le ayudó a pararse erguidamente para seguir con su camino. Pero antes de que Ephraim pudiera salir totalmente de la vista de Seth,éste se acercó a su oído y le susurró la siguiente frase: **"**Mi señora,disculpe el atrevimiento, pero creo que los calzoncillos de hombre no van bien con una falda corta**".** _

**_/Fin del flash back/ _**

Eirika se colocó a reír de tan solo recordar el relato de su hermano.

—¿De verdad te dijo eso?, ¡Seth es tan directo!. —Elogió la princesa al general,de verdad sonaba a una obra de él.

—¡F-fue bastante descortés para tratar a una dama! —Se defendió el muchacho—Aún así, es increíble que no haya notado que era yo y no tú con todas las señales evidentes.

—Es más que obvio que se le debió haber cruzado por la mente,hermano,pero no creo... que de verdad él confiara en que pudiéramos hacer algo de este calibre. —Dijo seriamente la dama, con la mirada gacha.

Enseguida el muchacho atinó a acariciar el cabello corto de su consanguínea.—Tranquila, no hemos traicionado su confianza en lo absoluto.

Tras eso, el carruaje se detuvo súbitamente, habían llegado a Frelia. La puerta de su transporte les fue abierta, primero bajó Eirika y,con actitud galante, ayudó a la "dama" a bajar después suyo. El cochero partió y les dejó ahí, volvería a las siete de la tarde en punto.

Ambos muchachos se sintieron algo intimidados ahora, se armaron de valor y entraron en el castillo.

* * *

Una vez en los prados previos al salón principal,pudieron ver a Tana y a Innes,quienes les esperaban frente a la gran puerta para ingresar al Hall. Tana les saludó animosa, yendo a correr para abrazar a "Eirika".

—¡Oh,Eirika!. Te he estado esperando desde que desperté, ¿Estás más alta?.

—N-no lo creo,Tana. —"Que no se dé cuenta,que no se dé cuenta, que no se dé cuenta..." .

Eirika siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Innes. Cuando ella tenía la intención de estrechar su mano cordialmente como en las fiestas de bienvenida, el muchacho se apartó y le dio la espalda.

—No seas estúpido Ephraim. Será mejor que te prepares pues me debes un duelo.

—C-claro Innes... —"¡Pero qué rudo es!".

Así, ambos hermanos se separaron, Eirika hacia el jardín con Innes y Ephraim hacia el salón de té en compañía de Tana.

* * *

El de cabellos azules no podía creer cuantos pasteles habían en esa mesa. Todo estaba adornado perfectamente, predispuesto para que ambas "chicas" tuvieran una linda tarde con vista al jardín trasero,donde Innes y "Ephraim" tendrían su duelo. Tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, contemplando el entrenamiento previo a la contienda. Pusieron las finas tazas de porcelana en su regazo, sintiendo el calor tibio del té a media tarde.

—¡Ah!, está delicioso. ¿No crees?. —Comenzó la princesa del reino de Frelia, sonriendo afablemente.

—Sí, en efecto. ¿Lo preparaste tú misma?.

—La verdad, sí. Desde que Ephraim elogió mi manera de prepararlo la última vez que vinieron, pues... he estado practicando más. —Se sinceró la simpática chica.

—Ya veo. —Respondió el muchacho, algo avergonzado. Ahora que podía ver detenidamente a Tana sin que Innes estuviera fulminándole con la mirada por hacerlo, podía notar lo hermosa que era.

—¿Qué pasa?, te noto algo callada. Por cierto, ¿Te duele la garganta?.

Suficiente de contemplar belleza. Ephraim tuvo ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared, ¡Ni que su voz fuera tan grave!.

—No,Tana. Me encuentro perfectamente. Solo...estoy algo preocupada por el duelo de Ephraim e Innes.

—Tranquila, hacen esto cada vez. Tratándose de tu hermano, quién es tan fuerte como el mío, ambos estarán fuera de peligro.

—Sí, tienes razón. — _"Solo que se trata de mi hermana y tu hermano" . _

* * *

Los ejercicios de calentamiento habían terminado, ahora Innes y Eirika estaban uno mirándo al otro de manera desafiante, dispuestos a tomar sus armas.

Innes se ajustó sus guantes gruesos de cuero y revestidos de acero, posteriormente, tomó una lanza pesada. Eirika no tenía ningún implemento que colocarse, solo recibió la lanza que Innes le pasó de mala gana, era muy pesada.

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ella, si toda su vida había ocupado espadas nada más?.

—Innes, ¿No vas a utilizar tu arco? —Preguntó ella tratando de imitar el tono cordial y firme de su hermano.

—No utilizaré mi arma predilecta contra ti, Ephraim, No eres digno de tanta importancia. —Respondió con naturalidad el de cabellos plateados—Aún así, no lo tomes como una falta de respeto, solo quiero darte una oportunidad mínima de vencerme.

Eirika no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Era ese el mismo caballero galante que le había ofrecido danzar el día de la coronación de Ephraim?, ¿El mismo que en el campo de batalla le intentaba proteger desde cualquier punto?. Solo frunció el ceño, dándole la espalda con cierta molestia.

—"Alguien necesita enseñarle el significado de humildad". —Pensó,determinada a lograrlo.

Así, el reto comenzó y ambos se dispusieron a luchar. El primero en comenzar fue Eirika, utilizándo la lanza como si fuera un estoque pesado. Con mucho esfuerzo podía golpear a Innes dos veces, pero aún así él era bastante rápido. Por su parte, el muchacho daba golpes certeros a diestra y siniestra, ser arquero le había dado una puntería excelente. El sonido de las puntas metálicas de las lanzas chocarse era tan estruendoso y chirriante como las ondas al golpearse las armaduras.

Eirika no estaba cansada, estaba agotada. Innes era ciertamente un gran rival y, más que eso, era mucho más fuerte el deseo de no causarle un daño grave pues el bienestar del muchacho le importaba. El freliano podía notar la torpeza de los movimientos de la lanza contraria, algo que no era nada frecuente viniendo de Ephraim. Y esos ojos, esos ojos afables y cariñosos con un tinte claro de pureza, propios de solo una persona en el mundo.

Aquel descuido pensativo le costó caro, pues el mayor tropezó con las piedras gigantescas que prevenían el paso al pequeño lago que tenían en su jardín,intentó sujetarse por inercia de "Ephraim",pero solo logró que ambos se cayeran al lago por falta de estabilidad.

Las muchachas vieron todo el resultado desde su cuarto en el castillo, por lo que corrieron a socorrer a sus hermanos. Eirika tomó consciencia del asunto y, en ese lapso entre la llegada de Ephraim y que Innes de incorporara, notó como el agua había hecho que sus pequeños pechos de notasen levemente. Con mucha vergüenza y nerviosismo por el que les descubriesen,solo atinó a hacer lo que cualquier persona normal: correr despavorida.

—¡Innes! —Le llamó Tana, furiosa. —¿Ves cómo ha terminado todo esto?.

—No vengas a darme sermones,Tana. —Se defendió con paciencia, levantándose de la charca con ayuda de su hermana.

—¿Dónde está Ephraim?. —Preguntó la "princesa" de Renais.

—No lo sé. Ese cobarde debió de haber huido. —Contestó el príncipe de Frelia, secándose sus cabellos con la toalla que Tana le había traído.

—Iré por él, enseguida vuelvo.

Casi por una fracción de segundos Innes pudo notar los ojos de "Eirika", los cuales eran decididos y nobles con cierto tinte oculto de soberbia juvenil.

* * *

—¡Eirika!, ¡Eirika, respóndeme por favor!. —Llamaba desesperado Ephraim, deseoso de saber el paradero de su hermana.

Luego de mucho buscar, notó una capa azul oscura de entre los matorrales, _su_ capa azul oscura. Acudió enseguida, sacando a la fémina de su escondite momentáneo.

—¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?. Nos preocupaste mucho a todos. —Le regañó cariñosamente el oji-azul, estrechándole en sus brazos para consolarle.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho nos hubieran descubierto a ambos. —Respondió la chica, quien,lentamente, correspondió el abrazo propinado por su gemelo.

—Ven,regresemos al castillo, Innes y Tana nos esperan.

* * *

**Tán-tán~ **

**Les dejo hasta ahí porque mi inspiración es una mierda para seguir(?) **

**Si les gustó me dejan reviews,por favor C: es como un "Yo leo" y dan ganas de seguir esta historia tan fumada~ **

**Por cierto, quisiera saber si opinión acerca de cómo hice a los personajes en general, es mi primer fic de Fire emblem y no quisiera dar asco con la caracterización :C . **

**Eso es todo, el próximo cap. se vendrá con sorpresas awesomes 8D **


End file.
